


【猫驼】过春天

by sr1111101212



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 勋驼, 猫驼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Jeong "Chovy" Ji-hoon/Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu, 郑志勋/金赫奎
Kudos: 7





	【猫驼】过春天

亲爱的 谁能陪你过春天

首尔的初春夜里总是凉的 屋子里的空调暖风开得再大 凉意都丝丝缕缕往骨髓里钻

冷风夹着雨丝顺着地面往楼层上爬 吹起房间里层层叠叠的纱

金赫奎走过来想要关窗 刚抬起手却顺着偏头的角度看到了楼下小路上向外走着的说说笑笑的几个人 似乎是刚才说冒着雨也要下楼买夜宵的队里小朋友们 走之前问起他们赫奎哥需不需要帮忙带点什么 金赫奎非常配合地要了杯珍珠奶茶

想到这儿 他饶有兴趣地想要透过反光的玻璃仔细看看清楚 屋子里的灯却忽然灭了

没等他有所反应 修长的一双胳膊从身后环住了他的腰 随之而来的是将他禁锢在怀里的温度 那人毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他肩头上 带着蒸腾的水汽 发丝蹭过他侧颈和耳廓的时候有点痒

“看什么呢哥哥”

郑志勋的声音撞在他耳膜上 嗡嗡直响

金赫奎最听不得郑志勋压低嗓音的耳语 内容肉不肉麻暂且不提 倒是总让他觉得小朋友在不受控地长成自己喜欢的样子 表面上还是一笑会露出两颗稚嫩小虎牙的猫咪 骨子里已经蜕变成会示爱会啸月的狼

诱惑又迷人

他感觉自己的脸烧了起来 半边身子都麻了 索性往人怀里倒了倒 抬起手把郑志勋的头发揉乱 胡乱答他

“没看什么”

郑志勋是真的可以把他整个人圈进怀里 男孩瘦瘦高高的身材像是揠苗助长的小白杨 在同年龄段的小朋友中脱颖而出 从精瘦的腰腹到平直的肩 甩开长腿走路的时候让人觉得摇摇欲坠

他还没有宽厚的臂膀 肌肉都是刚成型的模样 却好像已经能为金赫奎遮风挡雨了

金赫奎闭上眼睛的时候这样想

细密的吻落在他侧颈敏感的皮肤上 郑志勋炫耀展示一般就着自己手长的优势抬手帮他把窗户关上 怀里这个人永远都是凉的 手脚是凉的 嘴唇也是凉的 偏还总爱站在透着风的窗户前 裹着羽绒服也要往外看 不知道在看些什么

月光洒在他身上 莫名有种说不出的落寞与苍凉

郑志勋看不得他这个样子

亲吻顺着脖颈向上蔓延 金赫奎在郑志勋高热的气息下颤抖而不自知 小朋友刚洗完澡上衣都未来得及套上 美其名曰我真的太热了 实际上天知道是不是在哪儿藏着就想要臊他的坏心眼 

开玩笑 金赫奎会怕他这招么

郑志勋环着他的腰把他转过来 黏糊糊地含住他的唇瓣

金赫奎想起他们第一次接吻的时候 像是个意外 却又不尽然

其实不搭飞机也没什么 金赫奎确实是这样想的 比飞机都大要怎么搭飞机 道理总是要讲的吧 所以郑志勋在表示了搭不上飞机非常不开心之后他也没往心里去 安抚地揉了揉小朋友的头发这事儿就算过去了

可往后的日子里却总感觉这位小朋友还是或多或少在记恨着 战队直播里提起这事儿的时候还要扭头鼓着脸生气 金赫奎原本以为他是在镜头前跟自己演呢 谁想到回到基地还是不理自己的闹着别扭

这算个什么事儿嘛 金赫奎在心里腹诽 行动上却还是不能放任不高兴的弟弟不管 强硬地把人拽进自己房间 又装腔作势地和其他小队友说

“我和志勋谈一下你们好好待着不许捣乱”

小队友难得见他摆老大哥的架势 纷纷乖巧点头 又一边在心里幸灾乐祸这下郑志勋这小子要遭殃了 叫他每天和赫奎哥皮

然而现实从来不可能轻易如你所愿

审讯室里金赫奎戳了戳小朋友的手臂 好言好语地开口问

“志勋呐 哥哥哪里又惹到你了？”

郑志勋不吃这套 甩开手臂继续不理他

“呀 又不是哥故意不给你搭飞机 你这人讲不讲理嘛 你长这么高的个子 要搭也应该换你给我搭”

金赫奎越说声音越小 骨子里自带的软糯音调显得他非常没有底气 最重要的还是他觉得目的是为了哄小孩儿高兴 认真讲道理反而会显得自己很没有诚意

于是乎金赫奎干脆破罐子破摔

“那你说嘛 除了搭这个飞机 哥陪你怎样都行”

他话音刚落 面前的男孩子转过身来 影子笼罩在他身上 凑近他的时候挑了挑眉

那样子他忽然有点不认识

之后他听到男孩压低的嗓音问他

“怎么样都行？”

当然不是

尽管金赫奎被面前的人吻得晕晕乎乎天旋地转的 男孩干热的手掌不知什么时候已经掀开衣服按在了他冰凉的腰上 近乎烫人的高温激得他一哆嗦 下意识想躲却又被箍得更紧

真暖啊

金赫奎无法否认温度对于他自己的吸引力 像是冬日里噼里啪啦燃烧着的壁炉火光一般 暖烘烘的烤得人经络都疏散开了 冻结的血液开始重新运作起来 连脚指头都舒服得让他想打个滚 

冬天是不是要过去了呢 金赫奎想

可是小朋友又怎么甘心只当一个取暖工具人呢

把怀里人冰凉的腰际焐热后转而向下进攻 却也到底懂得分寸 手在裤腰松紧处扯了扯 故意忽然松手听弹回去的内裤边啪地打在皮肤上 把金赫奎从暖洋洋的好梦里打醒

金赫奎一激灵睁开眼睛 手脚并用地把面前的人推开 小朋友盯着他看的目光又令他浑身上下无比僵硬 应该做点什么挽救当下的气氛呢 金赫奎怒自己不争 颇有些懊恼地按着小朋友肩膀往身后的床上摔

郑志勋一米八五的个子 配合起来倒也是行云流水 金赫奎手上分明没用什么劲 他还是假装着踉踉跄跄倒在金赫奎床上 自然又毫不尴尬地和他哥拉开一定距离

这一切都在他的预期之中

但不代表之后的事情他也能预料到

金赫奎抬脚上了床 赌气地踢了踢郑志勋的小腿 然后义正言辞地跨坐在男孩的肚子上 努力地把语气调整到可以控制这个场合的游刃有余

“在想什么呢？郑志勋 嗯？没成年的小朋友”

金赫奎伸手去扯郑志勋手感颇好脸蛋 小朋友偏过头去不肯看他 但还是从善如流地抓住了他的手腕反问

“那成年就可以想了么？”

郑志勋眯了眯眼睛

“还是成年就可以做了呢？”

金赫奎当然明白这人言下之意是什么 没开灯的房间里自然也没人能看到他烧的通红的脸 男孩扯他手腕的力气有点大 挣脱不开还痛

“不是……我是说”

他想要说点什么解释 可郑志勋没给他这个机会

“果然不是吧 哥就根本没喜欢我 既然不喜欢我 那哥为什么不躲开呢？”

为什么不躲开呢？

为什么呢？

“还是说哥和谁都可以么？”

他确实没躲开

至于为什么没躲开 大脑一片空白的人自然也想不起来

阴影笼罩过来的时候 他下意识只想退 面前这男孩子他不认识了 分明眉眼依旧 却实打实像是从骨子里换了一个人一样

活泼俏皮的狗狗眼闭上 再睁开时变成草原夜里泛着绿光的狼瞳 强大的气场压得他喘不过气

被抵在墙上的时候金赫奎很想开口问一句你是谁啊

但郑志勋低头堵上了他的嘴

事后回想起来 确实不是什么很好的体验

郑志勋根本不会接吻 困兽一样横冲直撞 加之有些许上头的情绪 牙齿磕在一起实在有点疼 可从始至终金赫奎没挣扎过一下 他僵硬到甚至连眼睛都不记得闭上 紧握着拳头指甲嵌进掌心的肉里 几乎要渗出血来

好在男孩总算是在他断气之前放开了他 撑在墙上禁锢他的手落下来搭在他肩膀上 看他惊魂未定差点一口气没上来的样子低着头笑了两声 右手贴着他的后颈揉了揉 又重新吻了上来

学习能力强如郑志勋 中单都能打好 接吻有什么不会的

他舔开金赫奎唇瓣的时候 明显感觉怀里人绷得僵直的身子颤抖着软了下来 于是左手顺着脊柱移下去捞住无处受力的腰 安抚地捏了捏腰侧的软肉

真细 郑志勋想 他一个手臂就能抱完

高热的气息在口腔里融化掉了 金赫奎在小朋友带着讨好意味软绵绵黏糊糊的舔舐中尝到了丝丝缕缕的甜味 大约像冒着热气的焦糖玛奇朵 伸手捧杯子还要被烫的捏捏耳垂 喝到胃里把冰冻好久的心都熔化了

春天是不是快到了 金赫奎抬手攀上小朋友肩膀的时候忍不住这样想

得到回应的郑志勋欣喜若狂地把人抱起来在空中转了一圈 最后坐在床边又把人安安稳稳放在自己大腿上

“满意了？”

金赫奎实在不知道该说些什么 低着头也不敢看小朋友的样子

“当然没有啊”

郑志勋明显不吃他这套 稍微往前蹭了蹭 双腿之间顶起来的帐篷隔着裤子抵住金赫奎的大腿内侧 金赫奎的脸瞬间熟了

“你！” 

他气急败坏想要开口骂人 抬起眼就看到小朋友笑眯眯的模样 整个人都在向外冒着坏水 分明是得了便宜又卖乖的小恶魔嘴脸

“赫奎哥撩起来的 得帮我解决啊”

郑志勋抬手拇指按着他的上唇摩挲到下唇

“用这里也可以”

“你会么 哥哥”

我会么？

说来可笑金赫奎听到这句带着点激将法意味的挑衅时 竟然认真严谨地思考了一下

好像确实不太会

在他过往交往的人之中还真没有这么赖皮的

况且面前这个人自己好像还没和他交往吧

但是当下这个状况说我不会未免也过于逊色了 何况也是他自己承诺做什么都行 虽然确实没想到如今的年轻孩子气血旺盛玩的这么野 金赫奎咬了咬牙 一副将生死置之度外的样子

“有什么不会的”

只能硬着头皮上了

他半跪在郑志勋分开的双腿前 帮人把憋的紧的物件儿从裤子里解放出来 弹在他面前吓得他抖了三抖

发育确实好 金赫奎腹诽

他尝试用手去握 确实握不下 滚烫的皮囊紧绷着 像是把全身的血液都汇到此处 炽热的脉络纹理金赫奎看的清清楚楚 那一刻他实在不敢说自己的脸和手里的东西究竟哪个更烫一点

闭上眼睛吧 他像个勇士一般视死如归地凑上前 鼻尖先蹭了蹭囊袋 温暖的 握在手里是 含在嘴里也一样 手感确实不错 他先是伸着舌头玩了会儿 再又全部吞入口中

好一会儿他才想起来被晾在一边的长武器 想来应该也没什么难的 舌面顺着暴起的筋脉从柱身根部往上移 每走一段都要停下来亲吻 

绕过沟渠到泉眼处 金赫奎舌尖探了探 撩拨出一汪汪的水 顺着柱身流到他看不见的地方去

撸动在有了液体顺滑的情况下更加容易 金赫奎含着柱顶一点一点往下 加快速度上上下下吞吐起来 

口腔里有点苦涩 说不出来那感觉是什么 小朋友的尺寸确实让他有点受不住 他皱着眉 觉得脸颊两侧连带着脖子都开始泛酸 抬起眼想看看小朋友的样子 撞上人家好整以暇的笑容又慌乱地挪开目光

所以到底为什么会变成现在这样啊？金赫奎无语问苍天

之后啊 其实没有之后

之后郑志勋就把他从地上拉起来 自己套好裤子 难得的竟有些手足无措的样子 挠着头笑了笑又凑过来吻他

“对不起哥哥 不欺负你了”

他这样说

他竟然这样说

那一刻金赫奎不知道为什么 莫名有些失落 烦躁抱怨气急败坏等一系列情绪冲上他的天灵盖

“你有病吧！”

他这么骂着 把人丢出了房门外

“那谁又知道你是怎么想的呢？”

“我并不讨厌志勋啊”

金赫奎有点泄气 被人拽着的胳膊无力地垂在空中 晃动着彰显主人的无力

“那不讨厌是喜欢么？”

郑志勋没给他偷换概念的机会

“那所以志勋喜欢我么？”

“我当然喜欢哥”

小朋友还是不肯把头转过来看他 自己一个人鼓着脸又小声补充

“不喜欢哥为什么要和哥接吻”

金赫奎心里好笑 懒洋洋地倒在郑志勋身上 后者立刻手忙脚乱地要躲开 又被金赫奎强硬地拉住不许动

“什么嘛 干嘛又靠过来啊”

郑志勋一想到那天晚上这人莫名其妙变脸凶完自己 第二天又像没事儿人一样软着嗓子喊自己训练吃饭 休息的时候更是裹着羽绒服在自己身边睡得小猪一样 完全不把自己当个正常男人看待 就觉得委屈他妈给委屈开门委屈到家了

吊着我好玩么

然而金赫奎本人却对他这一系列小情绪全然不知 自顾自地把人扣紧

“因为志勋很热啊 靠你近点儿暖和 我怕冷”

空调外机在安静的夜里运作得格外卖力

郑志勋哼了一声 没下文了 环起手臂还是把人搂住

金赫奎贴在郑志勋的胸口 男孩像是人形发热机一般随时随地有无限的热量向外供给 比站在空调正下方吹暖风更治标治本 内里流淌着的血液想必都是滚烫的 年轻真好啊 热烈的心跳声透过胸腔震动砸在金赫奎的耳膜上 宛如山顶寺庙里长鸣的钟声 沉重悠长 声声远扬 好像敲开了心里那扇门

他似乎不知不觉就要泡着这名为郑志勋的温泉睡着

“哥这么怕冷 从前冬天都是怎么过的啊？”

郑志勋的声音从远处传来 金赫奎迷迷糊糊的好像听见了又好像没听见 在人身上翻了个面儿

从前么

从前是怎么过的呢

哦对 他想起来了

从前好像是有那个人 再往前还有那个人 那些人 他身边总像是有数不清的人 但人来人往兜兜转转最后却又都不在他身边了 所有人都向前走了 留他一个人在原地怎么都追不上他们的背影

所以他总是过不去这个冬天 寒来暑往春去秋至的日子里 只有他反反复复轮回在冬日里 踏着永远都不会融化的冰雪数完了所有节气 却还没等到春天

时间真的过去好久了吧 久到他都想不起来那些人的样子了 朦朦胧胧的轮廓交叠在一起 抓不住也看不清 既然如此何苦还要记着呢 于是他就全都忘了

“我不记得了”

他摇了摇头 鼻音有点重

这都能忘啊 郑志勋失笑

“那没关系 以后的冬天我可以陪哥过”

是么 那真不错

小朋友话里带着少年特有的意气风发 像是刚单杀了对面中单得意洋洋地和自己说你看这样中路不用你担心了吧

金赫奎想我本来也没担心过

他点了点头 忽然又想起了什么似的 急忙又摇了摇头

“以后过春天吧 志勋 我不喜欢冬天”

“春天什么时候来啊？”

鸟语花香日丽景明的那个季节 什么时候来啊

“那哥什么时候答应我呢？”

小猫咪晃了晃尾巴 下巴抵在怀里人松软的发丝里蹭

“拿冠军的时候吧”

金赫奎想自己总不可以这么轻易就让他得逞 谁知道小猫咪笑得更开心了

“那我就当你现在就答应了 反正我相信哥”

郑志勋装腔作势地清了清嗓子 故作播音腔地又继续说道

“羊驼先生 准备好捧起召唤师奖杯吧”

说完自己乐得前仰后合 连带着整个床都跟着抖 把金赫奎积攒好的困意一扫而光 他翻身从小猫咪身上下来 扯住人胶原蛋白充沛手感极好的小脸狠狠蹂躏了一番 再一脚把人从床上踹下去 转到床里侧扯过被子蒙住头

“闭嘴睡觉！”

小猫咪盯着金赫奎的背影看着又笑了好一会儿才安静下来 轻手轻脚地爬回床上把人从被子里捞出来抱进怀里 亲了亲他的发旋

“可是我的傻哥哥啊 现在已经是春天了呀”

是么 那可真好

郑志勋听到怀中人餍足的呼吸声

亲爱的 我们一起过春天

——完——


End file.
